1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to received data processing systems which process received data, using a wrist watch type electronic device.
2. Background Art
Some recent wrist watches have been developed which measure a pulse and a pace rate of the user and display the result of the measurement, along with addition of more functions to the such watches. For example, a wrist watch which measures the pulse rate of the user is provided with a pulse sensor in the watch case which functions so as to store and display the pulse rate of the user when the user touches a sensing surface of the sensor with his finger.
However, since the user is required to touch his finger on the wrist watch in the measurement of the pulse rate, using the conventional system, the measurement cannot be made, for example, during his exercise or working. Thus, the watch is inconvenient to use. In addition, since portability is considered preferentially, the watch has no satisfactory amount of data storage. An increase in the amount of storage of data may overflow the storage capacity and be lost without being stored. The already stored old data may be erased disadvantageously.